legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness Rising S2 P7 "Quarantine"/Transcript
(A few hours after finding A.D.A.M, The Protectors are seen along with T.F.G at the holo terminal) Allen: So as you can see, the research conducted at Bravo Op clearly wasn't just pharmaceuticals and enhancements, they were working on a superweapon. Kelris: The question is, what purpose did the weapon have? (Princess Luna walks into the room) Luna: If you're refering to Project Phantom, then I believe I have your answer. Garrick: What was it? Luna: A weapon designed to use power from The Phantom Ruby itself. When used it would have the ability to send any universe of the user's choosing to a virtual reality, trapping it and any life inside it in a virtual hell. Allen: Why wasn't it used then? It would have ended the war much easier that way. Luna: Many of us believed that it would have been to easy for the Shadow to find, any Shadows that knew about it could possibly hijacked it for themselves or they would steal the plans to build their own. The project was later scrapped and removed from all the databanks. Nicole: That explains why we couldn't find it in my databanks. Luna: Yes, we sent a team in 10 years ago to wipe you of its data in case anyone else came to find it. Allen: Well, does Phantom exist anywhere else? Luna: It shouldn't but- (A soldier bursts into the room) Soldier: Princess! Ponyville and Canterlot are under attack! Luna: By what? Soldier: We don't exactly know! They came out of nowhere in hordes and killed over 100 soldiers in 10 minutes! We can't kill them! Kelris: Shadows? Sodier: No, The Witch King. Garrick: That must mean it's the Cursed. Soldier: If it is, they did some serious work to them, they have spikes and armor now. Lenius: Shit, I knew he wouldn't just take losing his army with positivity. Allen: Let's get down there! (As Allen says that, glass is heard breaking as Seris is heard crying) Garrick: What the hell?! Allen: Shit, Seris! (Allen and the others run in to find Kalion with Seris in one arm and Nicole's handheld in the other. He looks up at the group menacingly) Kalion: I'm sorry to trouble you all, but I believe Delanis requires these two more than you do. Allen: Let them go you bastard! (Allen pulls out his sword and points it toward Kalion) Kalion: Haha! Don't make me laugh boy, we both know you won't be able to take me on, not while I have your baby in my possession. Nicole on the other hand, I think you can make an exception can't you? (Allen grows angry as his hand catches fire. He throws a fireball toward Kalion who dodges it and looks back at Allen) Kalion: Fine then! I leave you all to your deaths! (Kalion jumps out the window as a group of Cursed enter the room, growing spikes from their arms and screaming at the group) Garrick: Siris, you and the others head to Equestria, Allen and I will deal with Kalion. Siris: Alright! (Siris and the other Protectors leave with T.F.G while Allen and Garrick charge toward the Cursed. One of the Cursed leaps towards Allen who grabs its wrist with one hand and grabs its throat with the other and slams it to the ground, crushing its throat until it dies. Garrick is seen cutting down two Cursed as a third one rams its arm spike into his shoulder, causing him to grab its head with Telekinesis and crushing its brain to mush, killing it. He then pulls the spike out and uses his healing ability on his shoulder) Allen: Is that all? Garrick: Yeah, let's go! ???: I'm coming too! (The two turn to find Adam standing in the doorway) A.D.A.M: If you're gonna go get Nicole back, I need in on that too. Allen: Fine by me, let's go! (Meanwhile, T.F.G and the other Protectors meet with on site Sentinels outside of Ponyville, which is shown burning as screams and gunfire are heard within) Rex: What's the status Gideon? Gideon: It seems as though we are dealing with a large influx of Cursed, these things came in from the west and ripped through countless civilians and guards. What's worse is that most seem even more resilient than the ones found in Minus Tirith, in other words they're extremely dangerous. Lenius: Kind of assumed that as soon as we arrived. Gideon: The attack going on in Canterlot isn't as bad at the moment, it seems they're attacking here to weaken any forces that might come in from the town. Peros: Well, what do we do for them? Cormack: That's what we wanted to show you. (Cormack puts a picture down on the table) Cormack: This was taken from our contact Captain Khilli where it was taken down in Yakistan, The Cursed are here and up north. Siris: Not in the Dragon Lands. Cormack: Correct. Siris: But why wouldn't they go there? Gideon: Climate there is way too hot. They can take high temperatures, but not as high as The Dragon Lands. Peros: What are you suggesting then? Cormack: We send you and T.F.G in to wipe out The Cursed presence and escort survivors to the evac site while we go up to Canterlot and deal with the enemy there. Rex: Well, that sounds like a plan to me. Cormack: Alright, head out as soon as possible and get start- (A soldier runs into the camp carrying a wounded soldier) Soldier: The Cursed are coming! We've been compromised! Gideon: Shit. Everybody take position, Rex you and the Protectors need to get to Ponyville as soon as possible, we'll hold off the Cursed, move move move! (Meanwhile, Allen, Garrick and Adam are seen in the woods following Kalion's footprints while tracking him, but all of a sudden the tracks vanish as they go on.) Allen: Ah goddammit. Garrick: Now what? Kalion: Ya know, that seems like a good question to ask yourselves right now. (The three look around the trees as Kalion's voice is heard echoing close by, they then draw their weapons preparing for attack) Kalion: All this power, all this potential and you people waste it on peace and joy, even though that isn't the purpose for its creation. Garrick: What do you know about power Kalion? (Kalion is seen walking out of the trees) Kalion: Maybe I know more than you think. A.D.A.M: How's that? Kalion: As the most powerful battle mage in the Shadowrealm, I think I know my way in magic spells quite extensively. Not a single spell goes without knowing around me. Allen: Where is Seris?! Kalion: Oh he's alive, for the moment. He's been placed in the outpost down the road. Allen: I swear to god I'm going to rip your vocal cords right out of your neck! Kalion: I'd like to see you try. After all, I am more powerful than all of you. Garrick: But you still run. (Kalion's hand sparks with electricity as his face contorts in anger) Kalion: No...no no YOU RUN! (Kalion shoots lightning from his fingertips at the three, hitting them all and knocking them down stunned and in pain) Kalion: You say you protect the innocent! (Kalion hits them with another lightning blast) Kalion: You say you help the weak! (Kalion unleashes another lighting blast onto the three. He then stops and pulls out Nicole's handheld) Kalion: But even with all that...you choose to save your technology. (Kalion raises the handheld in the air as he stretches out his knee) A.D.A.M: NO! (Kalion smiles at Adam, but before he can break the handheld a red energy beam bursts from his chest, causing him to drop the handheld and causing it to fall into the hand of the person stabbing him as it reaches out. The blade is then dragged upward, cutting Kalion in half and destroying his seal, preventing his return.) ???: Well, that wasn't so hard was it. (The three look up to find The Alpha standing over Kalion's corpse) Alpha: Looks like I finally caught up with you. Allen: You must be the guy Rex told us about! Alpha: Yes, precisely that boy. I've been looking for this device for quite a while now, and it seems that I've finally acquired it. A.D.A.M: You won't have it for long. (Adam fires an energy blast from his hand toward The Alpha, however the shot is seemingly absorbed into The Alpha on contact) Alpha: Try all you want, your blasters don't work on me. Garrick: What do you want? Alpha: The weapon. I have come here in search of this device for the schematics of Project Phantom. I seek to use it to end this war. Allen: Ha! Good luck, the schematics were wiped years ago! I think. Alpha: Well then, I'll just see for myself. (Before The Alpha can access the handheld, Nicole generates behind him and hits him over the head with a ball of energy, having little affect and causing him to turn and look at her as his eyes glow red. He then grabs her by the neck and throws her to the ground in front of the other three as he projects his pulse blades) Alpha: Well then, it looks like I'll be taking those schematics by force then. Allen: We'll see about that. (Allen and Garrick pull out their swords as Adam generates his pulse blades. Nicole joins in by generating a sword and shield and standing by the three) Alpha: So be it. (Allen, Garrick, Adam and Nicole charge at the Alpha. Right as they make contact the scene cuts to Peros clashing his blade with a Cursed before kicking it down and stabbing it through the heart, killing it. He then looks around, showing various soldiers and clones fighting off The Cursed in the middle of Ponyville. One soldier is shown killing 2 Cursed with his blaster before being overwhelmed and devoured by another from behind) Peros: There's too many! We have to fall back! Rex: The last of the civvies have been secured and are being transfered to the Safe zone! If we're gonna evacuate, we need to do it now! Lenius: He's right! (Lenius stabs and kills a Cursed attempting to bite him) If we stay we'll have no way out, The Cursed will just keep spreading! (The ground then begins to shake as cracks form in the ground) Tempest: MOVE!!! (The heroes jump away from the cracks as a large, worm like creature bursts from the ground roaring while using its arms to crawl out of the hole, the arms are shown ending in sharp points) Lenius: What the fuck is that!? Rex: I have no idea, but it's big! (The beast looks down at the heroes and roars with its mouth splitting down the middle, showing off a group of tendril like tongues and razor sharp teeth lining its mouth. The rest of The Cursed back up and move away from the creature, appearing to almost worship the thing) Peros: Looks like this thing is their queen. ???: Indeed it is. (A black orb lands from the sky in front of the heroes. Out from it appears The Witch King) Witch King: This creature is our most powerful specimen yet. It controls all of our Cursed and allows them to go on living. Lenius: (To Rex) That must mean that without it, The Cursed can't exist. Rex: You may have a point. (Rex reaches behind him and begins calling in air support out of The Witch King's view with a communicator) Witch King: But enough talk, The Omniverse awaits. (Points to the group) Kill them. (The queen roars at the group and lifts up one of its arms and slams it down toward the group who scatter and dodge the sharp tip. Rex gets up and begins firing on it with little effect. Lenius then runs up to it as the beast's tendrils shoot down at him, causing him to cut three of them off, causing the queen to squeal in pain. The other tendrils then wrap around Lenius's left leg and right arm as well as his waist and begin lifting him up to the queen's mouth. Rex sees this and runs to grab him but is too late) Rex: Lenius! Lenius: AHHH! GET THIS FUCKER OFF ME! (Rex points his gun up to the tendrils but can't find a good place to shoot) Rex: I CAN'T GET A SHOT! (Lenius then pulls out a dagger and begins cutting at the tendrils, freeing his arm and leg but he is unable to cut the main tendril around his waist because it is too thick) Lenius: Goddammit come on! Cut! (Lenius looks up to see he is now closer to the mouth and is about to be swallowed as he screams in horror. Before he is eaten however, the air support finally arrives and fires on the queen, causing her to drop Lenius to the ground, landing with a thud. Rex and Peros then lift Lenius up and carry him away from the worm's vicinity, setting him on the ground.) Tempest: Are you okay? Lenius: Yeah, I'll live. Gregor: Let's hope so. Davis: (Over Radio) We knew you boys would need our help! Rex: Don't sweat it Davis. Now take that parasite down! Davis: Alright, (To squad) You heard the Captain! Let's take this bait down to the fish pond! Echo Squad: HOORAH!!! (The jets fly down and open heavy fire on the queen, enraging her and causing her to shoot out her tendrils toward the jets, taking one out) Pilot: Sir, we lost Delta 7! Davis: It's okay, keep firing! (The squad goes in for another strafing run, opening fire once again. One of the pilots is seen in his cockpit firing, however his controls begin to malfunction and cause him to be unable to turn) Pilot: Sir my controls! Davis: What's wrong!? Pilot: They're not responding! (Davis sees that the pilot is flying straight at the queen) Davis: Pilot, you're gonna crash! (The Queen looks at the pilot's jet and opens her mouth roaring) Pilot: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (The jet flies into the queen's mouth, causing her to swallow it whole) Gregor: Oh man. Rex: Jesus. Davis: Dammit. (Davis looks over at the Queen and notices the throat is visible in its mouth, giving him an idea) Davis: Everyone, distract the Queen, get her to open her mouth, and I'll deliver the payload! Pilot: Roger that! Pilot #2: Affirmative! (The two other jets fly around the queen, firing their machine guns with little affect on the queen's armor. The Queen shoots out her tongues at the two jets, missing both. They then begin to fly straight at her with Davis following) Davis: Alright boys, steady! (The Queen turns and glares at the three jets) Davis: Steady! Siris: What are they doing? (The Queen begins to open her mouth, showing the throat wide open) Davis: LIFT UP NOW! (The first two jets lift up as Davis fires a high powered missile at the queen's mouth, causing her to eat the missile. She makes various noises and looks at the Protectors before her head explodes, collapsing to the ground and causing all of The Cursed to die alongside her) Rex: Yes! We did it! Davis: WOOHOO!! Peros: Yeah...wait a minute. (Just then, several black orbs fall from the sky revealing the Nazgul alongside The Witch King) Witch King: NO! DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! YOU DESTROYED OUR ONLY CHANCE TO BRING BACK OUR ARMIES! Peros: Sucks to be you. Witch King: You will pay for this! (The Witch King and the Nazgul charge at the heroes. Peros clashes blades with The Witch King while Lenius and Siris along with T.F.G fight off the Nazgul. Lenius is seen killing two Nazgul while Peros is seen clashing still with The Witch King) Witch King: When we're dead, I'll present your head as a gift to Delanis! Peros: In your dreams ghost boy! Witch King: YEAARGH!! (The Witch King swings his blade down, however Peros counters is and pushes the blade up, knocking the king off guard before driving his sword into the Witch King's gut, causing him to drop to his knees and look up at Peros) Witch King: This....isn't the end. We will return...and we will win. Peros: We'll see about that. (Peros slices the Witch King's head off, causing him to evaporate) Peros: Eat that ghost boy haha! (Lenius looks over at Peros and sees a Nazgul sneaking up on him) Lenius: Peros look out! (Peros turns his head before the Nazgul drives his blade through Peros's chest and pulling it back out, causing Peros to drop to the ground bleeding) Lenius: NOOOOOOOOO! (Lenius charges at the Nazgul and slices it in half, killing it. He then runs over to Peros and picks him up) Peros: Well...Guess I slipped into that one hehehe *Coughs* Lenius: You're gonna be okay. Peros: No Lenius...This is it...that blade was cursed, I'm dead either way. Lenius: No cmon man, you're gonna make it, you'll be fine. I can fix this. (Siris, Tempest, Gregor and Rex run up to Lenius and Peros. Peros grabs Lenius's hand and stares at him) Peros: Come on Leni, this is it. It's been a good run man, you all helped me with that. I just wanted to say *cough* t-that *cough*...You all showed me what it was to be a hero...You taught me courage and strength...And and... (Peros's eyes begin to cloud as his grip on Lenius weakens) Lenius: What, What is it!? Peros: You all...Gave me a family... (Peros's hand loses grip as his head tips back, dying) Lenius: Peros...PEROS!!! *crying* NO! Come on man stay with us! Don't go man please, stay! Rex: Lenius. Lenius: COME ON PEROS WAKE UP! Rex: LENIUS! (Lenius looks at Rex and the others) Rex: He's dead. Lenius: *sniff* (looks at Peros's corpse) N-No... (Meanwhile, Allen, Garrick, Adam and Nicole are seen fighting The Alpha in the woods. The Alpha is seen hitting Garrick with a concussive energy blast while Allen runs up and cuts his back with a sword.) Alpha: Agh. Nice hit there boy. Allen: I try. (Nicole runs up to The Alpha and bashes him in the face with her shield, knocking him down as Garrick runs back over and jumps in the air, ready to impale The Alpha. However, The Alpha rolls out of the way and stands back up and activates his pulse blades, clashing with Garrick and Allen) Alpha: I have to admit, you Gifted put up quite a fight. Allen: Oh, we're not done yet. ADAM! (Adam is seen behind The Alpha, putting his finger up to his forehand and flinging a blue energy ball at The Alpha, hacking into his systems and putting Adam inside The Digital World) A.D.A.M: Woah. So this is what the digital world looks like. (Allen walks around and finds a large pillar with a red energy core inside, guarded by red holograms) A.D.A.M: That must be his processor! (Adam runs down to the core, catching the attention of the guards) Beta #1: Beta trooper 45-CV has detected potential threat. Beginning purge sequence. (The guards begin firing pulse rifles at Adam, causing him to activate his forcefield and shoot the guards dead with his energy cannon) A.D.A.M: Alright, time to end this! (Adam drives his pulse blades into the core, shutting it off and destroying the core itself. Outside, The Alpha is seen malfunctioning and spasming) Alpha: NO! *Buzz* WHAT *Glitching* IS THIS?! GAAAAAAAAH!!!! (The Alpha's head then explodes, showering the ground with mechanical parts and oil) Allen: Yeah! Way to go Adam! (Rex begins to contact Garrick through radio) Garrick Yeah Captain. What!? Are you sure? *sigh* We'll be right there. Allen: What's going on? Garrick: It's Peros, he's dead. (Adam is seen in the digital world relieved) A.D.A.M: *sighs* Finally done. ???: Oh, I don't think so. (Adam turns around to find a red hologram like figure behind him) A.D.A.M: Who are you? ???: I...am The Alpha A.I. The master of the digital world. The future ruler of humanity! A.D.A.M: Uhhh, last time I checked the digital world didn't have a ruler. Alpha A.I: WELL IT DOES WHILE I'M HERE!!! A.D.A.M: Jesus man, calm down. Alpha A.I: Don't fucking tell me to calm down cunt! You Protectors have ruined my only opportunity to take the Multiverse for my own purposes and you expect me to be calm about that?! A.D.A.M: Well, it's your fault you chose to fight us. Alpha A.I: This isn't over boy. I'll have my revenge on you very soon! (Adam begins to phase out of the digital world) A.D.A.M: We'll see about that. (Adam arrives at Ponyville and sees everyone gathered around something. He pushes his way through to see and finds Lenius holding onto Peros's corpse) A.D.A.M: Oh no. Allen: Nazgul got him. A.D.A.M: Shit. Garrick: Is he dead? Siris: Yes. Garrick: Shit, he was always a tough bastard. Lenius: Toughest son of a bitch I ever knew. Allen: Well, now that the Witch King and the Cursed are gone, what do we do now? Garrick: We send Delanis a message. (Meanwhile, The Alpha A.I is shown viewing the crowd through a security camera) Alpha A.I: One of the Protectors dead? The Cursed and The Witch King wiped from existence? How very...useful. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Transcripts Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 2